


The Dragon of Kyoto

by Melethril



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Had to get this out of my head, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of working on my WIPs, Inspired by Vathara's Urban Legend Series, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: The Battōsai was known as the demon of Kyoto. What if real demons also roamed Kyoto nights?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	The Dragon of Kyoto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I Need is a Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127680) by [Vathara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara). 



> My apologies. I have no idea where this came from... Well, actually I do. I've been rereading Vathara's Rurouni Kenshin crossover stories and then this beast reared its head.
> 
> Anyway, now that this is out of my system, I'll focus back on my Lucifer/Criminal Minds Crossover series.
> 
> @Vathara:  
> Many thanks for the inspiration.  
> And sorry for that...  
> Let me know if I should delete it or remove the gift. I know you didn't ask for it, but this freakin' one shot has haunted me all day at work.

It was a bloody night.

Yet another one.

The Shinsengumi were out and about. Kenshin had already faced three captains - Okita Sōji, Saitō Hajime and Nagakura Shinpachi – and he was _tired._

Thankfully, the three fights had occured separately and had only lasted long enough to ensure safe passage for his fellow Ishin Shishi, or he would be in trouble.

Or simply dead.

Unfortunately, it looked like the night was not over just yet. A quick flash of excited _ki_ , both gentle and so very deadly, did not leave the slightest doubt who had caught up with them.

A flash of irritation for his fellow Ishin Shishi rushed through him. Why could they not move _faster_? The wolves of Mibu were hungry tonight.

“ _Yameru!”_

Kenshin jumped in front of Uchida Daisuke and instantly engaged the captain of the first Shinsengumi unit in a fight. Okita’s skills were legendary, but the _hitokiri_ noticed that his movements were slowed and his breath uneven.

He knew the young man was sick, the lung sickness penetrated the Shinsengumi’s bright _ki_ like tendrils of dark smoke, but Kenshin realized that tonight was even worse than usual.

He realized that could take him and Okita’s unit would not be able to stop it. With one swift strike, he slammed his enemy against a wall, killing two members of his unit in quick succession and without hesitation. Still, he felt a moment’s regret for what he was about to do.

It felt wrong to beat him like this, when Okita was unwell. However, Kenshin was tired, and who knew if he ever got the chance on another day.

Before, Kenshin could gift his honorable enemy with a quick, painless death, the one who truly earned the moniker ‘Wolf of Mibu’, appeared. Saitō’s _ki_ , very close, was both murderous and radiated fear.

Not for his own life but for the life of Okita whom he cared for dearly, as Kenshin well knew.

Not intending to wait for another confrontation with the older captain, Kenshin ushered his men away, leaving Okita as he was. The rest of the first unit followed instantly causing the _hitokiri_ to grit his teeth.

These idiots never knew when to quit. To ensure the escape of his comrades, he turned to face the feared swordsmen of the Shinsengumi.

“Go back the way you came from,” growled Kenshin lowly as he assumed the _Battōjutsu_ stance with practiced ease. “Or die.”

They did not listen.

They never listened.

Saitō was close and the _hitokiri_ knew he had to act quickly. They were close to the river, which meant that they were almost safe.

Or as safe as you could be in Kyoto in this day and age.

As if the _kami_ had heard his thoughts and decided to teach him a lesson Hiko-style – he could hear his _shishō_ laugh at him – something dark, not _ki_ but its absence, a void in the sea of life, emerged from the water. With a burst of speed, Kenshin rushed forward and pushed his comrades out of the way.

An inhuman shriek rang in Kenshin’s ears. Every living soul in Kyoto had to have heard that particular screech. It was dark and seemed to lack form, but it was very real for it pulled several members of the Shinsengumi under water as if they were toys.

He knew what it was.

He did not know its name, but he knew what it was.

A memory older than _Hitokiri Battōsai_ , older than _Himura-han_ , older than _baka deshi_ , older than Kenshin, and even older than _Shinta_ , came to him unbidden _._

Kenshin was unsure how that was possible since he could barely remember being Shinta in the first place, but now that this creature emerged from the water, he remembered all too clearly that before Shinta, there was something else.

_Soft growls and gentle nudges, but no words._

_Never words._

_Images in his inner eye and a world of_ ki.

_The night as bright as day._

_Love, warmth and safety._

_Then fear, regret and sorrow._

_A warning, not spoken, but still unmistakable for Hatchling-who-will-fly-like-us_.

Death-Water-Wolf-Trust-No-Fear-Fly-Strike-Kill-Protect

_“He’s so beautiful. We’ll name him Shinta. He’ll be safe with us. Thank you.”_

The creature was reaching for Okita and Saitō, and the wolf’s _Gatotsu_ only barely managed to hold it back.

The Battōsai understood what this memory asked of him.

He had to trust the captain of the third unit not to obliterate him.

How could he?

If nothing else, his people were safe, and the two honorable enemies near him would not die a cold, painful death.

Even if he let them die, that would not be the end of it since the creature would not stop. The houses harbored innocent people that did not deserve to die.

Katsura- _san_ would understand.

Tomoe would approve.

He might even see her again.

He used a nearby roof to jump as high as he possibly could.

“ _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. Ryū Tsui Sen.”_

He parted the creature in half and its dying scream was deafening. He was too tired to leap again, having spent the night fighting the Shinsengumi and having put his last bit of energy into defeating that old threat the ancient memory had warned him from.

As predicted, he landed to Saitō’s feet who regarded him with wide, predatory eyes, but he did not move.

Using his momentary hesitation, Kenshin disappeared into the night.

* * *

“What was that?”

“What did the Battōsai do?”

“How-?”

“Silence!” interrupted Saitō Hajime irritably. He had no idea what just happened. All he knew was that the Battōsai had protected them. If it had been Saitō alone, he would have thanked the _hitokiri_ and killed him in the same breath, but he had also saved Okita’s life – first by not killing him when Okita’s illness hampered his moves and then by killing that dark entity from the river – and it would have been wrong to kill him.

Next time.

There was always a next time.

He looked down into the darkness of the river and barely suppressed a shudder.

Whatever this creature had been, it had stood no chance against Kyoto’s most dangerous _hitokiri._

“He truly is a demon, is he?” said a member of Okita’s unit that had miraculously survived both the Battōsai and this creature.

Saitō did not believe in miracles. If that man was a coward, Saitō would execute him according to the motto of the Shinsengumi.

_Aku Soku Zan._

“What are you talking about?” he asked irritably.

“His hair is as red as blood, he’s faster than the eye can see and he just destroyed an evil yōkai with one strike. He must be a demon.”

“Don’t be a fool,” Saitō barked. “He’s not a demon.”

“He’s not, I agree,” mused Okita. “But he may not be human either.”

Before Saitō could reprimand his fellow captain for such a foolish remark, a coughing fit forced Okita to his knees, and the Miburō’s irritation transformed into concern.

“Let’s go back, Okita- _kun_ ,” said he. “Battōsai won’t have the strength to cause any additional mayhem tonight.”

After all, even dragons had to sleep.


End file.
